Kiva's Intention for Ratchet
During the flight back to the valley, Kiva and Raine spotted Ratchet and Reia sit down on the floor. Kiva asked Raine if both Ratchet's recent dream and Reia's fear are connected in some way. Kiva: Raine? Raine: Hmm? Kiva: You think that Ratchet's dream and Reia's fear are connected? Raine: Well.. I'm sorry, Kiva. I promise the captain I wouldn't say anything. But-- Reia: I have a feeling..that Ratchet and I are talking to the same person. Kiva: Yeah. Raine: Did this person have a name? Reia: She didn't say, but she seems to be more confident than any of us thought. Kiva: Gosh.. Raine: I wonder when this person reveals herself? Reia: She didn't say when either. All she said was the light will live on and the darkness devours.. Kiva: I don't know. Raine: We should keep our sights open. There's no telling where she might reveal herself to us. Ratchet: *quietly* That voice... Kiva: Ratchet? Ratchet: When we land, I'll tell you about the dream I had. It connects to Reia's personal fear somehow.. Reia: That's what I thought as well, captain. Raine: Well, Kiva? What shall we do? Kiva: Gosh.. Raine: It's your decision, after all. I'm not going to force you otherwise. Kiva: We need a plan. Reia: I know we do. We can't just charged towards the enemy before the Ohm show up. Raine: (..Or do we...?) Kiva: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Raine: Absolutely. Reia, you're a genius! Reia: Huh? I don't get it.. Kiva: About charging towards the enemy. Reia: What!? Against who?? Raine: Kiva assumes it was Blackfire. She's the one who trapped us here. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Oh no.. No wonder I didn't sense her in time.. Not only that she wants revenge on us, but she'll destroy the valley as proof for the Era of Darkness! Kiva: Exactly. Raine: Except for one mistake Blackfire overestimated - Sonja is not here. Kiva: Oh yeah.. Reia: If these idiots think they could capture my close friend, they're gravely mistaken. Blackfire is never welcomed here.. Kiva: That's why we need to defeat her. Raine: That's right. - Suddenly, Talwyn enters the room where Ratchet and a few others are in. Talwyn: Guys, you're not going to believe this.. Kiva: What is it? Talwyn: The other prisoners are helping us escape from this vessel. Raine: What!? We can't just jump to our deaths. We're still stuck here. Kiva: It may be risky, but what other choice do we have? - Out of nowhere, a dropship flew across the skies with the aircraft. Sasha then saw the dropship fly by its own. Sasha: What? I didn't call it! Reia: Karasu..? Kiva: Beats me.. Raine: Now is not the time to question. This is our only chance to bail out! Kiva: Right, let's go! - The gang regrouped and the dropship opened the main hatch, which is revealed to be Karasu waiting for them. Karasu: Hurry! - One by one, the gang jumped into the dropship. Kiva jumped for it, but a sudden attack pushed Kiva inside and Terra quickly catched her on top again. Terra: Easy, I got you. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - The dropship quickly lands near the valley and regrouped with Alister and the rest of the heroes they called out. Kiva: Hey, guys. Ratchet: I thought you guys are at the valley. Alister: We can't risk turning a place into a battleground. Clank: I see. Raine: We need a quick attack operation and fast. Kiva: Seems fair. Terra: Since Kiva's the one who quickly found who the real threat is, she'll lead the operation. Kiva: Alright. Operation: Attack Stopper is a go. Ratchet: Sounds simple. What's the plan? Kiva: Okay, my plan is that we stand against Blackfire and a group of other villains while Nausicaä tries to stop the Ohm before they reach us. Clank: That plan was good. Ratchet: Yeah, but who's fighting who? Kiva: I'll fight against Blackfire. Starfire: Blackfire is going to be more powerful. Remember, you will never be alone. Reia: Agreed. We're in. Karasu: Ghost, any other enemies besides Blackfire? Ghost: Hexxus charged in his powered suit and Dr. Doofenshirmtz controls it physically. Rasputin is the back-up plan to her, Nigel might cause serious harm and Thrax will heat things up for revenge too. Clank: So a two-in-one power suit, a dead magician, a crazy bird and a heated villain? Reia: Why would they team up with Blackfire anyway? Kiva: No doubt wanting to spread toxic all over the world.. Zack: We have to stop 'em. Reia: Alister takes on Hexxus and Dr. D, Terra go after Rasputin, Trunks and Goten go after Nigel and Ratchet can take on Thrax. Starfire: We need to capture them alive and sent them to prison afterwards, even my sister. Ratchet: I know we do. Everyone, let's take some rest. If there's any questions, come talk to either Kiva or Reia. Kiva: Yeah, I'm all ears. Clank: I shall keep an eye open on the horizon, until then. I shall tell you when it's time for action. - With the plan settled, the gang decided to rest a little as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes